


The Witch

by Bounceberry88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deals, M/M, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounceberry88/pseuds/Bounceberry88
Summary: Gabriel is given an offer he should refuse.





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> uh watch out there's some creepy shoot about blood n whatevs but its not that bad

“I have a deal to make with you, Gabriel.” Said the Witch, her swiss accent rolling the ‘r’ of his name. Though, he wasn’t really paying attention to her accent, more to what she was proposing.

“I will give you unimaginable power. You can destroy everyone who stands in your way,” Gabriel’s eyes widened. He smiled, but the Witch hadn’t finished. “ _But._ You must follow me on my travels. And kill anyone I tell you to. _Anyone._ ” She added, staring into his brown eyes. Gabriel didn’t really think that was a bad deal at all. He’d killed before, and the Witch’s enemies were normally just people who she tried to trick but got outsmarted by in the past.

“If you refuse, I will never visit you again. You will not be able to defeat the monster. Only my magic can kill the undead.” She looked at him expectantly as she stated it, as if she could read the one word buzzing in his mind.

“Yes! I’ll go with you!” Gabriel exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. He _needed_ to kill the monster. He needed to prove himself, and he needed to save the village. He’d tried and tried, but he hadn't found any way to kill it so far. But the Witch had unimaginable power. She could kill the monster with ease, and all she wanted was to drag Gabriel around on her adventures so he could kill a few people. He could do that. The Witch smiled, her sly grin staring into Gabriel’s soul.

“Very well.” Her wings lit up along with the staff in her hands and she closed her eyes in concentration. “This will hurt.” She sounded almost excited at her own words, but Gabriel had barely any time to react before he was plunged into immense pain. He screamed, agony coursing through his entire being, before everything disappeared.

~~

Jack dropped the plate, and it clattered to the ground, breaking. Ana yelped beside him, flinching at the noise.

“What is wrong with you?!” She snapped, stepping away from the broken shards. Jack shuddered. Pain. It had been horrific for a few seconds, before it seemed to disappear completely. That was bad.

“Gabe’s in trouble.” The vampire replied blankly, still trying to recover from the shock. Ana shook her head, glaring at him.

“What do you care if that mortal is in trouble? I told you, he’s a waste of time!” She hissed, glancing around for her broom. Jack gave her a look, and she averted her gaze. She still thought Gabriel was below them, just because he was a human, and it annoyed Jack to no end.

“What do you mean, trouble?” Ana amended, grabbing the broom off its hook. At least she pretended to care sometimes. She’d started being kinder to Gabriel recently, though, which gave Jack a small amount of hope that she actually liked him. At least a little.

“He’s in pain. Pain from magic.” Jack answered, still unsure of the situation himself. Ana tensed at that, forgetting her sweeping in favour of frowning at him.

“What kind of magic?” She asked, worry edging her voice. Both of them knew Gabriel was tough for a human, but magic was one of his weak points. Jack shrugged in reply, though. He honestly didn’t know what had caused such pain, but it wasn’t good.

“I don’t know, but he needs help.” He decided, already walking towards his room. He needed his gun. Magic only got you so far, and a physical weapon was helpful no matter the situation. Unless they were fighting ghosts, or something, but ghosts couldn’t physically hurt mortals, and Jack knew his pain definitely wasn’t a trick of the mind. When he stepped back into the kitchen, Ana already had her own sniper rifle slung over her shoulder.

“Tell me again why you bother helping him?” She growled, putting on her mask. Jack copied the action, feeling protected in the familiar helmet.

“Because he hasn’t tried to kill us yet. Unlike some humans I could mention.” He replied snappily, a jab at a certain incident with an ex-husband. Ana was silent as Jack instinctively lead them towards Gabriel’s location, both deciding to focus on saving the human.

~~

Gabriel blinked groggily, looking around. It took him a few seconds to identify the Witch, standing regally with her wings stretched out as she held a dark orb of magic. Gabriel tried to get up, but the rush of pain forced him to stay sitting against the brick wall of the castle.

“What did you do to me?” He asked raspily, his voice barely more than a whisper. The Witch giggled at that, the cruel gleam of satisfaction in her eyes making Gabriel feel sick.

“This here is your soul. Quite a dark colour, hm? Probably tainted by all those sins. You know, the murder, the thieving… Regardless of colour, it is mine now, dear Gabriel.” She said, holding out the orb to him. Gabriel stared at it for a few moments. That represented his entire being. A black ball of energy, with swirls of blood red streaking through it. After a few heartbeats, he swiped at it, but the Witch was quicker, and she stepped back, just out of his reach.

“Tut tut, finders keepers.” Her wicked grin dug into his soul.

“Th- The deal is off! Reverse what you did!” He exclaimed, only more upset by how gruff his voice was. He sounded like a demon, or a smoker who lived on nothing but tobacco. The Witch shook her head.

“Sorry, Gabriel, but I can’t do that.” She said, pulling out a mirror. Giving it to Gabriel, the Witch looked back at the soul as he inspected his face. His breath caught in his throat. His previously handsome dark skin was covered in scars, and his complexion was dull and a sickly grey colour. He didn’t recognize himself. His formerly bright brown eyes were dull and filled with tears at what he saw in the mirror.

“No- You didn’t tell me this would happen!” He exclaimed, putting a timid hand up to his face. He wasn’t himself. He didn’t look like himself, he didn’t sound like himself- What had the Witch asked for in return for power? She’d said he had to kill somebody, right? Or, wait, had she said Gabriel had to kill _anybody_ she told him to?

Gabriel was going to try to plead with the Witch again, when the large oak door was shoved open, and a figure was silhouetted by the moonlight for a few moments. When it stepped into the dim candlelit room, Gabriel’s breath hitched.

“Gabe! I-” Jack stopped. He stared at Gabriel. The human closed his eyes, not wanting to see the judgement when Jack finally figured out what he’d done. Gabriel was hideous now. And he was a slave to the Witch. Jack always warned him never to trust powerful beings. To never make deals with them. And what had Gabriel just done?

“You.” Jack spat. Gabriel looked up, ready for a lecture, but he was surprised to see the vampire was glaring at the Witch.

“Oh. Jack. Would you mind coming back another time? Gabriel is busy.” The Witch muttered, raising her eyebrows at the vampire. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a couple of seconds of Jack and the Witch glaring at one another. Gabriel flinched as gunshots rang through the air.

~

The Witch stood still, but she still stood. Gabe glanced at her chest and stomach, immediately regretting it as he saw the bullet holes through her. Blood was pouring from her wounds. Shaking, the Witch breathed in and out slowly. Her wings glowed brightly, and Gabriel watched as the holes through her flesh began to mend themselves, and her pale face gained back some colour.

“Jack.” The Witch spoke, her voice shaky and rough. Gabriel winced as she coughed, blood splattering the floor. He glanced at Jack, somewhat terrified by the look of utter disgust and hatred burning in his eyes.

“The Witch of the Wilds.” Jack said coldly. He used her full title, and he said each word like it was a particularly disgusting foreign food. But with more pure, unadulterated hatred.

The Witch smiled innocently. “That’s me. I was just making a deal with dear Gabriel.” She said slyly. Jack didn’t break her gaze.

“I don’t care if you were making a deal, that deal is off.” He said firmly, still pointing his gun towards her. The Witch grinned that horrifically mischievous smile, and Gabriel felt more horrified.

“Well, interestingly enough, part of that deal means that I can make Gabriel kill you.” She practically purred with amusement, looking like the cheshire cat, only more murderous. Gabriel’s stomach tied into a million knots. _No. She wasn’t going to-_

“Do it.” She said calmly, glancing at the human. Rage filled Gabriel's veins, and he wanted to stand up and tear the Witch to pieces, but he found himself lunging at _Jack._ The Vampire let out a yelp of surprise, and Gabriel would have done the same, but he couldn’t make a sound. He couldn’t do anything, he was punching Jack, kicking at him, trying to _kill him._

“Gabe-” Jack choked as the human’s hands wrapped around his neck, trying to strangle the vampire. Gabriel glanced over at the Witch, but she just kept that god awful _smile._ She _enjoyed_ this. Gabriel felt tears streaming down his face. He was going to kill Jack. He knew he could, he just got all the power he’d ever need.

“Sleep!” Ana’s voice interrupted the entire ordeal, and Gabriel barely understood what was happening before everything faded.

~~

Jack coughed, still struggling to breathe despite the freedom from Gabriel’s clutches. He turned to face his companion, and sure enough, Ana was in the doorway with her mini dart shooter pointed straight at Gabriel. A glance at the Witch told the vampire she hadn’t expected that either. Before she had time to react, Jack rushed towards her, flinging the staff from her hands. After a few seconds he also remembered the soul she clutched in her fingers, and he clawed it from her grip, refusing to let her keep such a precious thing. Handing the dark orb to Ana, who held it carefully in her palms, Jack glanced at Gabriel again - still unconscious - before he returned his gaze to the Witch. She took a moment or two to recover from losing her only defenses, but even though she looked calm, all her smugness and satisfaction had completely disappeared. She looked terrified, and Jack would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best thing he’d ever seen.

“You will revoke the deal _at once,_ Witch.” He growled, holding her arms against the wall. She was pinned, and not even her wings could let her flutter away from conflict. The Witch tried to look intimidating when she smiled at Jack, but she mostly just looked pathetic.

“No, thank you. A deal’s a deal.” She said firmly, though nervousness seeped through her voice. Jack scoffed. This was just plain idiotic now.

“Yes, and extreme blood loss is death no matter who you are. Don’t forget who I am, Witch.” He growled, flashing his fangs at her. She winced, her smile fading.

“Have you forgotten who _I_ am?” She asked. Jack raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. She was nothing without her staff, and she’d just wasted all her energy on repairing about twenty five gunshot wounds. She was useless.

“Call off the deal.” Jack said, deciding he was done playing around. She had run out of options.

“Fine. Voilà, he no longer works for me. Now let me go.” The Witch snapped, glaring at Jack. He rolled his eyes.

“No, do it properly.” He hissed, fury flickering in his eyes. The Witch groaned, looking more annoyed than anything. But she still closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and her wings began to glow as she muttered something under her breath. Yes, her staff gave her all her power, but she was still in control of her deals and not even some blessed stick could change who worked for her. When the Witch opened her eyes again, they seemed to glow yellow for a few seconds, before it faded, and she glared at Jack again.

“Done. Let me leave.” She snapped. Nodding approvingly, Jack stepped away, though he watched her like a hawk as she picked her staff up from the floor and fled the room, not even bothering to try take Gabriel’s soul. She’d been defeated, and now she was going to leave Jack and Ana alone. Hopefully forever.

Jack glanced back over at the human asleep on the floor. Gabriel’s face was a lot different than it had been just a few days ago. Hell, it was a lot different than it had been just an _hour_ ago. The Witch had taken Gabriel’s soul, and bound him as one of her servants. Though the mortal was free from her rules, Jack knew the scars would never fade. They were marks of the Witch Of the Wilds, and they stayed forever. But his colour would return once his soul did, which was something.

And anyway, to Jack, Gabriel would always be the most gorgeous person in the world. No matter how many scars he gained.

**Author's Note:**

> oofers


End file.
